Raided Candy
by Inferno White Wolf
Summary: Just to be safe. Please read and review. Really funny. First story. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


~ Raided Candy ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I own the candy store! *eats candy* Chapter one: I'm bored   
Hiei ran from tree to tree, bored out of his mind. He didn't feel like training today, Kurama was at school, Yusuke was for once as well. He didn't care to go to Koenma for a mission nor to Muroku with her castle.   
'Baka, you need something to do... maybe killing some demon will help...' He thought. He changed his direction to Makai. Only, before he got there, something caught his eye. It was a big store where many people came out of. The people looked happy. He scowled, he didn't like people too happy.   
'Hn...maybe there's something to do in there...' was his only thought as he went into the store. The bell jangled, startling him. Then, realizing that it wasn't a demon, he sheathed his katana and looked about.   
Glass jars filled with things from M n M's to crack seed. Everything smelled really good too. He opened a jar of skittles and popped one into his mouth. To his immediate surprise, it tasted good. He grabbed a handful and quickly devoured it. Then a balding man with an apron came up to him, glaring.   
"That will be 200* yen." He said, holding out his hand. Hiei payed no attention to him and opened another jar this time filled with chocolate covered caramel. He took one, liking it, and ate another handful. He did this to many jars. For some reason, he was beginning to feel jittery. The need to move made it worse as he ate more of the strange ningen sweet stuff.   
After awhile, he decided to stop, his stomach was kind of hurting. He was about to leave the building when the old man stopped him. "You must pay 4500* yen." He said. Hiei glared at him. "Hn." He said, then continued on his way. The manager put his hand on his shoulder and spun him around. "You have to give me that money." He said.   
Hiei cracked his knuckles. Then, before the manager could react, he punched the guy in the face, making him knock out, swirly-eyed. "Never touch me." Hiei said as he re-arranged his cloak. Decided against the better of his morale, he grabbed a couple of jars as well.   
The manager woke as he left and got the phone. He dialed 911. "Officer... a man of 4'11 wearing all black knocked me out and stole some candy. He's leaving right now....what? You'll be here in a minute? Thank you officer!" He hung up.   
Within half a minute, three police cars pulled up and in front of his store. "He went that way." The guy said, pointing to the left. Two of the officers nodded and left. One pulled out a sketch pad and began to ask questions. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Hiei was walking down the street, eating some candy when two men in blue uniforms shouted at him. "Halt!" He turned around, putting the candy jars down. Unsheathing his katana, he looked at the two men. Without hesitation, he knocked them out.   
As he walked to Kurama's house, he began to feel giddy. His hands shook with anticipation and he needed to move. He tried jumping through trees again, but it didn't help. As he climbed through Kurama's window his head began to spin with a sudden rush. He sat on his friends bed to keep from falling, but almost immediately sprung up with energy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Kurama came home exhausted from working with the Kindergartners finger paint after school. When he opened his room door however, he was in for a surprise. Hiei was bouncing on his bed playing his PS2. He was at least winning the monster from Tekken 4.   
But every time he did win, he'd bounce off the walls. Kurama sweat dropped and prayed to Kami that his mother wouldn't come home anytime soon. "Eh, Hiei?" He called out to the koorime. Hiei looked at him, a silly grin plastered on his face. "More." he said. Kurama looked at him blankly. "More what?" He asked.   
"More of that ningen sweet stuff!!" Hiei answered, pointing to the two jars which were empty. "Dear Kami! You ate all that!" Kurama exclaimed momentarily surprised. "Yeah! More!" Hiei said, jumping up and down. "Oh no, Hiei...you're having a sugar rush!" Kurama said, passing his palm over his eyes. Just then the door opened and Shiori called out, "Suuichi, I'm home!"  
  
  
  
*Yen: 100=1.00 US  
  
4500= 45.00 US  
  
1000=10.00 US  
  
Authors Note: How did you like it. It was my first story. Please Read and review. NO FLAMES! 


End file.
